


Te Amo

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: Snarry Prompts - Snarry Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Severus says Te Amo when he thinks Harry is asleep.





	Te Amo

Harry lay on the bed holding Severus as he pretended to be asleep. He and Severus have been dating for a couple of months now and the other man still finds it hard to talk about his emotions. So Harry uses touch to show his love for Severus. Lately though after they have made love and Severus thinks that Harry is asleep he says "Te Amo", and kisses Harry's chest softly as a few tears silently escape from his gorgeous eyes.

After the third time this has happened Harry wonders what it means and why it makes Severus cry. He knows that he can't ask Severus what it means as it would give away that he knows about Severus' ritual. So when Hermione invited him over for dinner with Ron and the kids he decided to ask her about it after dinner. Ron and Hermione were very supportive of Harry when he came out as gay but he knew for a fact that Ron would not react well to the fact that he was dating Severus. Severus and Harry's relationship was still a secret. 

Ron went to put the children to bed while Harry and Hermione cleaned up the kitchen. Harry took this opportunity to ask her what the word means. 

"Hermione I'm in a relationship with Severus and I have been with him for a couple of months."

"That's great Harry you have had a crush on him for years."

"Well lately after we have sex and he thinks I'm a sleep he says Te Amo and kisses my chest as he cries. So what do you think that word means?"

"Oh Harry Te Amo means I Love you in spanish. And I believe he cries because he believes that you don't love him. Harry have you ever taken him on a date or do you guys just shag?"

"But I do love him and we kind of just shag because he never wants to go anywhere.

"Maybe next time you see him you should take him somewhere special like The Blue Flame. "

"What is The Blue Flame Mione?"

" The Blue Flame is a gay wizard five star restaurant in London. I started looking up restaurants that accepted gays after you came out Harry. 

"Thanks Mione you're the best. Also how do you respond to Te Amo in spanish?"

"Yo tambien te quiero Harry."

"Yo tambien te quiero. Got it thanks again for dinner. Tell Ron and the kids I will see them soon.", Harry said as left the house.

A week later, which also coincidentally happened to be Severus' birthday, Harry got Severus to go to London with him and after they spent most of the day together Harry apparated them to the alley beside The Blue Flame. Harry waved his hand over his and Severus' clothes leaving them in very immaculate black and silver robes.

"Harry where are we and why did you change our robes?"

"It's a surprise Sev today is about you so I wanted to take somewhere nice.",Harry said with a smile 

With that said Harry took Severus' hand in his causing the man's eyes to widen in shock as the walked toward the entrance. Harry released his hand to open the door for his lover before taking it again as they walked up to the gold podium. The man standing behind it said without looking up asked, "Name please ?"

Harry had wrapped his arm around Severus' waist holding him close as he answered the question. "I have a reservation under the name Harry Potter."

The man behind the podium head shot up in surprise looking for the famous scar and upon seeing it stuttered out an apology. During this exchange a waitress came up to show them to their table.

"Welcome to The Blue Flame Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape. My name is Samantha and I will be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?", 

They ordered water and the Yorkshire pudding. Harry had whispered into the waitress' ear when she had asked what they wanted for desert. Harry and Severus talked about what they had done since the last time they had seen each other as they held hands while they ate.

"Harry you didn't have to do this for me but I am happy that you wanted to spend my birthday with me. I didn't think you knew about The Blue Flame." Severus said his voice took on a breathless quality to it.

"Severus I wanted to spend the day with you sweetheart and I didn't know about The Blue Flame. Hermione told me about it and I knew I wanted to do something special for you so I brought you here." As he soon as he said this the waitress from before brought out a small cake with a candle in the middle and placed it on the table along with slipping the already paid for bill into Harry's hand before leaving.

"Happy Birthday Severus.", Harry said before kissing Severus deeply. A camera flashed causing Harry to pull away. The shocked look on Severus face caused Harry to wink at him and then side apparated on the spot. When Severus opened his eyes and found himself in Harry's bedroom. 

"Harry I thought you didn't want anyone to know that we were together. That kiss is going to be on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow. "

"Severus I like being with you. You make me happy baby and now come here and let me take care of you.", Harry said as he waved his hand and suddenly both of them were naked. 

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as Harry grabbed the other man's ass and squeezed with one hand while his other hand tapped Severus' hip leaving the man stretched and leaking lub.

Harry sat on the bed and pulled the man into his lap. Severus rocked his ass against Harry's large cock and moaned.

"Harry please I need your cock inside me. I want you to mark me as yours." With that said Harry slipped deep inside hitting the man's prostate on the first thrust. Severus whined as he rode Harry and sucked on Harry's neck. 

"Harder Harry fuck me hard Harry yes." Harry pulled out and laid Severus on his back before slamming back inside. Severus wrapped his legs around Harry's waist forcing Harry deeper inside him. And then with twin shouts of ecstasy they both came harder than they ever had before. 

As Harry pulled Severus into his arms after he did a cleaning charm he felt Severus kiss his chest. Severus started crying softly as he waited for Harry's breathing to slow down before whispering, "Te Amo Harry"

Harry brought his hand up to tangle in Severus' hair and then pulled gently to make Severus look him in the eyes. 

"Yo tambien te quiero Severus"


End file.
